A Song to the Sun
by rikakisegawa
Summary: A girl isolated from the outside. A guy finding a meaning to his life. Their paths cross and they get a once in a lifetime chance. Is there a place for love in this complicated world?
1. The Observer

**A Song to the Sun**

**Chapter 1: The Observer**

In the dark, cold night, a light is reflected by the majestic moon. A light that inspires you to reach down your very heart and bring out the hope you seek. As the moon fades away into darkness, a new light begins to form again.

The SUN.

Now, we move on to the still city found near the ocean.

It's still quiet but as the sun begins to peak its shining head over the clouds, people start to open their windows and their doors.

It's still quite dark but the citizens of Karakura City open their shops, start to head for work and for school. People are piling up the subway, cars are speeding down the highway and early-birds head for their designated working places. Students aren't seen anywhere probably because it's still pretty early for them to wake up.

It looked like the world was sleeping awhile ago but then woke up into a beautiful, new morning filled with new experiences and new expectations for humankind. It was quite vigorating.

Yes, it's the start of an ordinary day for most. But not far away, someone has been watching the commotion unfold within her very window. Someone who was seperated from the rest of the world. Lonely and isolated; looking and not joining. An observer, more or less.

She lived on a house that was on top of a steep hill facing the entire city. She has a room to herself which was situated at the top level of the said house, or mansion as one may call it. The room was spacious and had a luxury of windows with cute, lavender curtains. The view was amazing from there! From it, you can see the sunrise and sunset directly sparkling the sea with their grand entrance/exit. Everything and anything can be seen from this glass frame, from walking persons to stray dogs. It was lovely.

But for her, it wasn't entertaining at all. Heck, she's sick of it. All of it.

She was stuck there. Stuck in her own room. A prisoner in her own home. She doesn't even get the chance to meet new friends outside. Yes, it's the truth. This room was her only solitude and her disability. All she CAN do was look out at that window every dawn and watch different kinds of people walk past; watch people her own age walk past without even a glimpse towards her direction.

Although, there IS a guy who sits at the stopover just below the hill. It's been everyday since middle school. He goes to the vending machine, buys a drink and sits on the bench next to the "Stop" sign. At first, she wondered why he does that when he's obviously a student. But after a couple of minutes of waiting, she sees that he was waiting for his friends to arrive. Always beside him was his scooter bike and a surfboard. Once his friends were there, he'd hop onto his bike and speed away towards the ocean bay. Everytime she'd see him do that, she'd just raise a brow and shake her head. That was how it was every day. And that was how it was today.

She slowly wiped her fingers across the glass expecting at least a simple glimpse from the boy riding the scooter. But what the heck was she thinking? It was clear that nobody can see nor hear her from that room. It's no use. She'll never be free to roam the outside, to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. Sigh.

The guy now starts the engine and drives away with his friends. She noticed it again. The girl giggles. She always loved the color of his hair. It fits perfectly with the scowl on his face.

"He's really like an orange when you look at him. And also..."

She stared at the direction the orange-haired guy was heading. She saw the sun rising from the horizon. She sighs. "Time for me to go to sleep, I guess." She got up, put some sort of protective shield on the glass and closed the curtains. She did this for the rest of the windows. She closed all the lights and tidied herself.

The girl went over to her bed for some sleep.

As she slowly closed her tired eyes she thought of the guy again and she smiled.

"Yes. He's just like the sun......"

"And I'm the moon."

_He's my sunshine..._

_He's my one and only sunshine..._

And with that, Rukia yawned and fell into a deep, sweet slumber.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Hello guys!

This is my first Ichiruki fanfic. And also probably the first fanfic I've written. I hope you all keep reading! I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, comments are free and welcome whether nasty or great.

This story was inspired by the movie Taiyou no Uta (A Song to the Sun) which stared one of my favorite singers, YUI. It was really a fantastic and touching movie. I even cried at the end!

I just hope this fanfic would be good like the movie.

I'm very hopeful!

Thanks!

Next chapter:** The Sun**


	2. The Sun

**A Song to the Sun**

**Chapter 2: The Sun**

There wasn't that much people on the beach that day, probably because of the cold breeze that blew everywhere. It was summer but apparently, the wind wasn't giving any attention to the weather lately.

The waves were splashing aggressively against the rocks in the shore while the sun beat down on the wondrous ocean. Mostly tourists were spotted there but neither students nor workers were present because of school and, of course, work. All in all, it was an average morning in the beach.

Ichigo tried to envelop his arms from the cold. It was very unusual for the weather to be that off, especially in the middle of summer. Also, when he looked around he didn't see any people taking a swim. Heck, there weren't even people taking a stroll.

He messed up his hair, "Really...Is it really that cold?" But then gave a sneeze.

_Why can't they just enjoy the water or something? _

......

_Well, when you think about it, it's only six in the morning, which probably explains why there aren't any people swimming. And it's a school day anyway. Who would, in their right minds, go to the beach in this condition?_

He thought again and chuckled. "I'm such an idiot....US, of course!"

With a surfboard in his arms, he searched for a good wave to ride on. After a moment, he saw one coming. A BIG one.

He whistled, "Well, looks like this one's mine for the taking! This is one huge beauty!"

He waved at his two friends who were sitting on the sand a mile away. He signalled at them and they waved back.

"Alright then. I'M COMING FOR YOU, BABY!"

He dived into the water, his surfboard in front of him. He swam towards the wave and stopped right before the wave hurtled at him.

He stood on his board and carefully rode the enormous wave.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he waved his arms and did tricks on his board. "This is the life!!!!!"

Ichigo was quite the surfer. As he rode his surfboard, his orange, sunkissed hair was blown away and his body was covered with droplets of water, sparkling in the sunlight. His body was a bit tan which was the result of surfing day in, day out. His face was perfectly shaped with deep, set eyes that have the same color as his hair. He's every girl's dreamboy; the perfect heartthrob. And the one of the best surfers in town. So far as the student body knows.

From afar, his two friends watched him doing hilarious tricks. One was smart-looking, with glasses and an inquisitive expression. The other was Latino-looking with a well-shaped body.

The smart-looking one sighed. "Ichigo's fooling around again."

...

"He's not taking his talent seriously. Isn't he concerned about the competition? Sure, he has great charisma and talent but apparently, he also has a giant ego. With this kind of opportunity, I'd thought he'd be more serious about training. He'll never win at this rate."

The Latino-looking guy just nodded.

"It's not like he's gonna win magicly. He has to train extra hard especially now that it's a national contest. It's not like he's the Surfing master of the world; it's not like his looks will be the key to his win. Plus, we also have to train hard ourselves... for our own sakes..."

"Hmmmm...." the Latino-looking guy said at last. "I think Ichigo's really not that confident of himself. If he is, then why does he always invite us to train every morning before school and even after school, Ishida?"

"I guess you're right", the guy named Ishida considered.

"He's not the type to just slack off. He's very determined to win, no matter what. I'm sure of it." the soft-spoken guy said.

"Hmmm...I guess you're right Chad."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mmmmm....."

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"Yeah, yeah..."

"WAKE UP PRINCESS!!!! IT'S ANOTHER DAY FOR YOU!!!!"

"Sure...wait..a..minute...."

"WAKIE...WAKIE.....!!!! DON'T BE LATIE!!!!!!"

"What...the...hell...?"

"GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!!!!!! HELLOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Shut the hell up!!!!!"

BANG!

Pieces of broken clock lie on the floor beside the bed the princess was sleeping in.

Rukia rubbed her eyes of sleep and sat up from the bed. She sat there with drowsy eyes, with half of her mind still asleep. Her hair was tangled up but still had its grandeur appearance.

She sat there for a couple of minutes before she realized the broken alarm on the floor. With her half-awake eyes, she stared at the pieces like it was some sort of complicated puzzle. After a minute, her mind finally absorbed the image she was seeing. Her eyes widen at the mess on the floor.

"Uh-oh..." she murmured then quickly got up and picked the pieces of the alarm clock. "Oh no..."

_Nii-sama is totally going to kill me this time. This clock was a gift from England and I just broke it into irreparable bits!_

She tried to put it all back together but to no avail. The alarm clock was simply destroyed and there was no use in gluing it back 'cause it was obvious its machine was also damaged. So, the raven-haired took out an empty box and placed the bits and pieces into it.

Sigh. "There... I guess I'll just buy another one. But what do I tell nii-sama??? And how can I buy another one?" Sigh. "Maybe I'll just tell him a cat got in through the window and knocked over the clock... Then again, I would've lied to him; the other thing is that a cat can't possibly enter my window..." Sigh. "Or maybe I shouldn't let him in my bedroom....but that's just rude of me..." Sigh. "I wouldn't tell him about it then...that's being secretive of me...." Sigh. "Then, what do I tell him? And what do I do with that clock?" Sigh.

"Whatever..." She entered the bathroom to get prepared.

It was a dreamy and perfect night. The stars were shining brightly and the full moon was visible everywhere, no clouds covered it. For some, it might be the time for sleeping but for Rukia, it's the time to wake up and have a fresh start of a, possibly, wonderful day...ummm...I mean, night!

Her bedroom was beautiful as it can be and the furniture was made of the highest quality. The girl went out of her bedroom completely dressed for a night-out: t-shirt and jeans. She ran through the corridor, past every maid and butler, down the long flights of stairs and stopped in front of a huge double door.

Beyond this door was the boss. The big guy. The supreme manager. The head honcho or whatever you want to call him. He's the CEO of the Kuchiki Enterprise, currrent president of all the companies linked to that name and one of the most successful men in entrepreneurship. Everyone admires him yet also has a sense of fright. He usually gives people the cold shoulder and he wouldn't want anyone to find out his true emotions. This man is the owner of the mansion Rukia lives in. This man is her big brother.

"It's already 8 o'clock. I think he already had dinner..." she looked at the doors leading to the dining room. "Yosh!" She knocked on the door which, in return, opened into a splendid dining area. The two doors were opened by two butlers. "Welcome, milady." they said in unison. The dining table was of English-style, for her brother always preferred the international cuisines than home-made Japanese dishes. The table was 2 feet long and had about 20 or so chairs. On the farther end was a distant figure with black hair.

Rukia stiffened but quickly walked over to him. Once there, she greeted the man, "Konbanwa, Byakuya nii-sama."

Byakuya stared icily at his sister and said, "Konbanwa, Rukia. So, where are you going?"

"Huh?"

"Seeing as you are in your casual clothing, I had guessed that you were going out and as you are here now, you were about to ask for my permission. Am I right?"

_This guy can see everything. There's no escaping from him. He knows...HE KNOWS!!_

"Well, Rukia? Where are you going tonight?" the ice-cold brother asks.

"Ummm...I was about to go to the park just like those other nights. I'm bringing my guitar and some candles nii-sama. The park is very peaceful this time of night. Nobody would notice me anyway... They're all too busy with their lives..."

Byakuya observed his little sister. She certainly is growing up fast. _Oh no, Byakuya! You're showing some emotion! Get yourself together, man! Show her how strong you are! Give her a decent reply._

He continued his cold shoulder treatment.

Rukia was freaking nervous. It's always like this! The tension always builds up when she's talking to him. She can't disobey his orders whatever she does.... She can almost hear the pounding of her heart in her chest. She's THAT tense. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes....PLEASE SAY YES!!!_

....

....

....

"Alright. I permit you to go."

"Please nii-sama! Please let me go!!! I promise I wo---.....Huh?"

"I said, I allow you to go. As long as you go home before sunrise. Is that clear Rukia?"

"Oh...Oh yes, nii-sama! D-Definitely! Thank you nii-sama! Thank you so much!"

"Then, you are dismissed, Rukia.", he said, still not looking at her.

"Thank you again, nii-sama. It was a privilege." And with that, she bowed and walked towards the door and left.

YES!!!! She was free again! She can go to the city again! Though, she didn't expect her brother to agree that easily. He probably feels sorry for her now, for locking her up in that dreadful room. But really....It wasn't his fault....

She hurried to the music room and took her guitar from the stand. She also brought a cute, scented candle. She practically ran to the front door where there was a butler again, ready to open the it.

_Right! Time for me to have fun!_

Rukia held her guitar tightly with high anticipation. She took a step forward. And she walked out.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Did you call for me, Byakuya-sama?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Yes. I have a duty for you." Byakuya was near a window, staring at the silhouette of his sister walking along the front garden of their mansion.

"Anything, sir" The person bowed down low on his knees.

"Follow my sister and report to me everything she does. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama..."

"Then, go. Monitor her closely. If not, you'll suffer the consequences."

The shadowed figure exited the room and Byakuya sat down on his armchair devoid of emotion.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Author's Notes:**

Another chapter ended. Did this for the whole day. Quite busy now! COSPLAY anyone?

Hoped you liked it!

*This story was inspired by the movie Taiyou no Uta

Next Chapter: **Encounter**


End file.
